


Cherry Tree

by maxiswriting



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise is such a drama queen, M/M, but I love him so much, graduation ceremony, kasakise - Freeform, tell me if you find errors and stuff, well english is not my first language so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise doesn’t want to go to the third years’ graduation ceremony, because he doesn’t want to face the fact that he won’t see his beloved senpai as often as before. But Kasamatsu surely has something to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Kise is such a drama queen. He tends to see things worse than they really are. But that’s why I love him so much <3  
>   
> Also, if you want to be always be informed about my plans for future fanfictions and other random things feel free to follow me on my Tumblr right here <http://ninjagomadafakka.tumblr..com> *wink wink*

When it all started?  
He didn’t know. He just knew it was too late.  
That feeling had grew silently inside him, slowly replacing that simple admiration he usually felt. It had started becoming stronger and stronger, and he had passed several days in total confusion, even skipping some trainings in order to understand what was going on. It took him like a week, but he eventually understood: he was totally, completely in love with his senpai and captain Kasamatsu Yukio.  
His feelings weren’t such a big problem: he had already accepted his sexuality a long time ago (his huge crush on Aomine back in middle school made it pretty obvious), but what was bothering him was another side of the whole situation: Kasamatsu was in his third year. So, soon he would graduate and Kise would probably never see him again. At the beginning, he had decided to not think about it too much: he wanted to appreciate and cherish every moment spent with his beloved senpai.  
But time continued flooding, and the graduation ceremony’s day came too fast.  
Kise hadn’t slept at all, and in the morning he barely could sit up on the bed: he was pale as a ghost, his head was spinning like crazy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t want to go: he didn’t want to see _his_ senpai leave him behind. But he had to: he promised he would be there, and he didn’t want to disappoint Kasamatsu. So, he put up his best fake smile and headed to the school, his heart aching every step he took.  
 

***

  
But in the end, he lost it.  
When Kasamatsu approached him, smiling wildly with the diploma in his hands, he knew he was reaching his breaking point. He distanced himself from the group, mumbling an apology that even he couldn’t understand (something stupid probably, like a fan waiting for him near the school’s gates) and running to hide behind the gym, his back on a cherry three and his arms wrapped around his legs.  
He didn’t hear him approaching –he was too occupied trying not to start crying like a baby. He witnessed his presence only when he was standing exactly in front of him, concern all over his face.  
-Kise, are you okay?- Ryouta was panicking: he didn’t want his senpai to see him in that state, and he didn’t absolutely know what to do or say without sounding like a stupid crybaby.  
-E-everything is alright senpai! Why are you a-asking?- but his fake smile couldn’t fool Kasamatsu, who now looked angry.  
-Kise, don’t even try it. That smile doesn’t work with me, so start talking or I’m gonna kick your ass until you do so!- always calm and polite, his senpai. He sighed, looking even more defeated: afterall, what did he have to lose?  
-I like you, senpai…- he knew the other wasn’t expecting it. He could tell by his wide eyes and his now burning cheeks. So cute.  
-I really like you, Ka-Kasamatsu senpai… and I know I’m just being selfish, but I can’t do it anymore! If I just think that starting from tomorrow I won’t be able to see you everyday, I-I…-  
-Kise Ryota- he jumped, hearing his name called with such authority. He clearly sensed Kasamatsu’s movements: he was now sitting on his knees, exactly in front of him. But Kise didn’t look up, keeping his gaze on the ground.  
-Look at me- Kise gulped, but forced himself to look up: Kasamatsu was blushing bright red, looking up at him with a  very determined gaze.  
-You’re such an idiot…- and he kissed him. Kise was ready for everything – kicks, insults, flying objects- but not for this.  
When they parted, Kise’s eyes resembled two little tennis balls.  
-Kasamatsu senpai… what-  
-I like you too, idiot!- Kikse’s heart skipped a beat hearing those words –I’ve liked you for months, actually, but you were always with those stupid girls and I thought-  
KIse didn’t even let him finish. He jumped right in his arms, a big smile on his face and watery golden eyes.  
-Senpaaaaaai- he whined, hiding his blushing face in the crock of the other’s neck –I’m so happy, senpai…-  
-Oh please, don’t tell me you’re crying now- joked Yukio, who didn’t miss the hiccup that followed the previous sentence. Kise pouted, looking straight in his senpai’s eyes.  
-Stop messing with me, senpai!-but it only took a giggle from Kasamatsu to transform Kise’s pout in a little smile. They kissed again, this time slowly and treasuring every single moment. Cherry blossoms fell all around  them, giving everything a magical atmosphere.  
-Neh senpai…-  
-Mh…?-  
-Could you give me… the second button of your uniform?- Kasamatsu tried –and failed- to hide a smile, rummaging through his pocket for something he kept aside for him during all the ceremony.  
-Toh- he said, giving him the object rather harshly –You don’t even need to ask, baka-  



End file.
